


I was going to eat that!

by soldiermom1973



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Camping, Cheese, Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, Gen, I was going to eat that, Sharing, Tumblr Prompt, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warden Cousland finds the last bit of some special cheese in one of the provision sacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was going to eat that!

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is from [this post](http://wardenari.tumblr.com/post/144311042158/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)
> 
>  
> 
> [Reblogs are amazing!](http://soldiermom1973.tumblr.com/post/144471731368/kaidan-and-shep-15-soi-found-this)

Kallian spent a few hours tossing and turning. She finally flopped to her back, sighing. She wasn’t supposed to take watch at all tonight, but she figured she could at least keep someone company. She slid into her armor and stepped out of her tent. She straightened up, stretching her back, then rubbing her shoulder. Kallian was still young at 23 but sometimes she felt much, much older.

She looked around the campsite, trying to remember who's turn it had been to keep watch. No one was around the campfire and when she listened, all she could hear was Oghren snoring. She chuckled when she heard him mutter “nug humping asschaps” and walked toward the fire.

Kallian poked at the flames a bit, wondering where the current watch was at. She didn't want to call for them and roust the entire camp. She made a mental note to keep better track of the schedule in the future. Her stomach grumbled a little, so she made her way to the food provisions. She didn't want anything too heavy – no leftover mutton – and bread didn't seem like enough. As she searched the food sacks, she grinned when she discovered that there was one lone slice of aged Antivan cheddar left.

Zevran had gotten it for the group. The wheel was coated in a black wax which was something Kallian had never seen or even heard of. When Zevran cut the first slice, the first thing Kallian noticed was the smell. It was strong and pungent, but not terrible. Not like a lot of Orleasian cheeses usually were. And if the Kallian thought the wax was unusual, the cheese's color really surprised her. It was pale blue – so pale that it almost seemed white. It reminded Kallian of the Crystal Grace she'd seen around the Hinterlands as the group traveled, trying to end the blight.

Alistair had spoken first, saying that he'd never, in all of his years of absolute cheese worship, seen cheese that looked like that. “Because, dear Alistair, this cheese is very, very rare,” Zevran cooed as he began handing out small pieces. Morrigan just turned up her nose and walked away. Everyone else, though, nodded appreciatively at the taste.

For Kallian, it was as though she was eating silk. The flavor was sharp and crisp and the texture... the cheese practically melted in her mouth. She glanced at Alistair and wasn't surprised to see his reaction matched hers. Their eyes met and he smirked and she knew that if she wasn't careful, she'd probably never see another piece of that cheese again.

And now here she was, the black wax glistening just a bit as it reflected the firelight. She sat on the log and cast another furtive glance around – she didn't want Alistair sneaking up on her and stealing this last piece of cheese. Kallian pulled a knife from her hip and carefully sliced the wax off. Her eyelids fluttered shut and she couldn't help but moan as that first bite practically dissolved on her tongue.

Just as she popped the last piece into her mouth, Alistair appeared from the treeline. “Hey!” he whispered loudly as he approached. “I was just over there, um, taking care of... things.”

Kallian raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Things? Is there a sticky copy of a naughty book in those bushes, Alistair?”

Alistair's face turned beet red. “No! I didn't mean those kind of 'things'! I meant... I mean dinner was really filling and I had to make room!”

Kallian laughed as Alistair settled beside her. “I know what you meant,” she teased, kissing his cheek. “You're just so adorable when you get flustered.”

Alistair just grumbled a bit and looked around the campfire, frowning when he spotted bits of black wax on the ground. “Kallian, what's this?” he frowned, holding up the remains of the Antivan cheddar.

Kallian pressed her lips together and didn't answer him.

“Is this the last of that cheese?” he asked, narrowing his eyes. “It is, isn't it! You ate the last piece! I was going to eat that!” He turned an accusatory glare at the woman.

“Well, you ate half the damn wheel yourself already,” Kallian protested. “And I was hungry!”

“Why didn't you just eat some leftover stew or bread or something? Why the cheese?” Alistair's shoulders slumped forward and he pouted.

It was all Kallian could do to keep from laughing outright. “I'm so sorry,” she said, hoping she sounded sincere. “It was really good cheese and since you'd already had so much, I didn't think you'd mind sharing it with me.”

“Well,” he grumbled, “I'd rather you have that last piece than Morrigan.”

“Thanks. I think,” Kallian said, patting his cheek.

Just then, a small chunk of black wax-covered cheese dropped in Alistair's lap. “Here,” a tired, angry, Antivan voice said. “Take the last of what I have. Just please, stop talking so loudly. Lack of sleep does not help me maintain my good looks.”

And as quickly as he appeared, Zevran disappeared back into his tent. “Oops,” Alistair said and the pair burst into quiet giggles. Alistair picked the hunk of cheese up from his lap and said, “Would you like to share?”

“No,” Kallian said. “You eat it.”

She didn't protest, though, when Alistair sliced a piece and offered it to her anyway.


End file.
